Exercise is Good For the Heart
by that girl65
Summary: Rachel goes to the gym after school to let out some aggression on the punching bags. When Quinn interrupts her they find a way to vent together. WARNING G!P. Dirty sexy times. Do not read if it offends you.


AN: First off I'd like to say WARNING G!PEEN DO NOT READ IF IT OFFEND YOU. I've never written anything like this before. This is based off of a prompt that **Angel Kruger** sent me and I've been writing it ever since. Like I said before, I've never written g!p so this was a little bit of a challenge...I hope it came out okay. Tell me what you think!

Exercise is Good for the Heart

Rachel's fist bouncing off of the punching bag gave her an odd sense of comfort. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the school's exercise room punching this damn bag, but if her raw hands just on the verge of bleeding were any indication, she had been in there for a while. She gave the heavy bag another swift punch like it had offended her family and collapsed against it, her arms encircling the bag like a long lost lover.

Today had been a particularly torturous day at school. She had gotten slushied twice and Quinn had been overzealous with her insults lately. Ever since that stupid day in the auditorium. Rachel honestly didn't know who leaned in first but what she did know was that as soon as their lips touched all Rachel saw were fireworks and it felt like she was in a giant tub of cotton candy. Unfortunately the kiss had not lasted as long as she hoped because Quinn jumped back, a hand on her lips like she had just been burned. They just stared at each other for a few moments and Quinn ran away before Rachel could say anything.

Ever since then Quinn had been especially mean to her. More pushing into lockers than usual and more insults then usual. Even then, Rachel could handle all of the bullying. It was what happened today in glee that she couldn't take. Rachel had been standing on a chair doing some particularly hard choreography when Quinn purposefully bumped into her. Her elbow hit Rachel's pelvis and her arm almost brushed into..._it_.

Rachel Berry had been unique from birth. It wasn't just her amazing voice, impeccable acting or stellar dancing that made her unique. She also had an extra appendage. A penis. For all intensive purposes. It was hard for her to deal with when she hit puberty, but Rachel learned to control her hormones and didn't have to run to the bathroom to...relieve herself every half hour any more. With the typical Rachel Berry spirit, she didn't let her uniqueness get in the way of being the girly girl she felt she was. She learned how to tuck so she could still wear her short skirts without any fear of _it_ falling out. she had managed to go almost all the way through high school without anyone finding out and now Quinn had almost discovered her secret because of some stupid kiss that she was too scared to own up to.

A new wave of anger hit Rachel in the chest and she began hitting the bag with new energy. She had a lot of frustration to get out because freakin' Quinn Fabray, the girl she had been in love with since middle school, had _kissed_ her and then just decided to take it out on her even though she was sure it wasn't _completely_ her fault. And because of this stupid thing Quinn had almost discovered her..._thing._

Freaking Quinn Fabray.

Freaking. _Quinn_. _Fabray-._

_..._Was standing in the doorway of the exercise room in too short cheerio shorts and a tight tshirt that rode up to reveal a small strip of skin on her stomach. Rachel punched the bag once more before stilling it with her hand.

"What do you want, Quinn?" Rachel asked not bothering to look at her. Quinn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You're not the only one who uses the exercise room after hours, Man Hands-"

"Can you stop!" Rachel yelled, "I'm just so tired of your mocking!"

"What, Treasure Trail?" Quinn said with a nod of her chin, "You can't handle the pressure anymore?"

"Just get _over_ yourself, Quinn," Rachel said taking steps towards the blonde, "I don't know why you have this _obsession_ with me but just stop it! Don't take your frustrations out on me."

Quinn's face reddened, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Fabray," Rachel said getting even closer to the Cheerio, "Fuck. Off."

"You can't talk to me like that," Quinn hissed, her cheeks getting brighter.

Rachel got so close to Quinn that she could feel her breath lingering with her own. She took this opportunity to look at the curves of the blonde's face and how the blush tinted her pale skin just perfectly.

"I can talk to you however I want," Rachel said hoping her voice wouldn't crack, "You're just a scared little girl who can't accept the fact that she kissed another girl-"

Rachel's head whipped to the side and her cheek burned from where Quinn's hand had connected with it. She looked up at the blonde who looked just as shocked, her jaw working up and down in disbelief. Rachel did the first thing that came to mind, she reeled back to hit the other girl across but as her hand closed in on that beautiful rosy cheek, but Quinn caught Rachel's wrist with a strong hand. Rachel tried to pull away but her hand was caught and it appeared as if Quinn would not let her go. The brunette licked her lips in aggravation and watched as hazel eyes flicked down to her her lips.

Before she even knew what was happening, soft lips were pressed hard against her own in a bruising kiss. She gasped when teeth nipped roughly at her bottom lip and pulled. Her mind was screaming at her to push Quinn away, but every nerve in her body just wanted to pull her closer. Impossibly close until she was inside her. Oh god. The thought of being _inside_ Quinn made her body shudder and blood began to rush to her nether regions. She cursed herself and began to think of something else, anything else. Anything except being inside Quinn.

Rachel put her hands on Quinn's shoulders and attempted to push her away but Quinn grasped the back of Rachel's skull and forced their lips together. Frustrated, the brunette forced her tongue in Quinn's mouth just regain a little control over the blonde again. Her mouth was warm and soft and tasted like strawberries and Rachel never wanted to leave. Quinn's body went limp for a moment and she looped her arms around her waist to keep her from falling, pressing her roughly against the wall behind them. She pressed into Quinn's body, but made sure that their hips remained separated since the loose basketball shorts she was wearing didn't necessarily _hide_ anything if the blonde was pressed against her.

Rachel kissed across her jaw and down her neck, biting roughly at the skin just at the base. Quinn's back arched off the wall and she held the brunette head in place as she sucked and bit at the soft flesh, making sure to leave a mark. Quinn's hot panting in Rachel's ear and the way she was tugging at the small hairs on the back of her neck was making her lose control again and she tried to reel herself back in.

The blonde's hands moved to Rachel's hips and tried to draw her closer but Rachel resisted, pulling away from her strong arms as much as she could. But years of cheerleading had made Quinn much stronger than her and soon their hips banged together, causing Rachel to gasp into the cheerleader's neck. Quinn began to slowly grind into Rachel's crotch and her mind started to get fuzzy. The material against her member and the feel of slender hips knocking into hers was making her drunk with pleasure as her appendage began to harden. If she was in her right mind she would have pulled away but her heart was beating out of her chest and Quinn's eyes were closed in ecstasy, her mouth slightly open and there was sweat dripping down her temple that Rachel just wanted to lick off and it all just felt so _good_.

She was loosing control. And quickly. It took everything to restrain herself from bucking her hips and dry humping Quinn against the wall right here, but she couldn't risk the blonde finding-

Oh, shit.

The movements of Quinn's hips stilled and when Rachel pulled her head away from her neck there were hazel eyes the size of dinner plates staring back at her.

"What's that?" Quinn breathed in a husky voice that did nothing but make Rachel harder.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably but Quinn's hands kept her firmly in place. "N-nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Berry," Quinn said, her eyes getting impossibly darker, "Is that why you were so mad? Because everything we've been saying is true? Because Man Hands came too close to home-"

Anger bubbled up inside Rachel once again and she pushed Quinn into the wall even harder. A blonde head hit the wall and she winced. Rachel felt bad for about two seconds but when Quinn looked at her with eyes containing frustration and something else, all the anger came back. All the years of being bullied and pushed and she was done. She wasn't going to let herself be pushed around anymore.

"Is that why you're so freakin' obsessed with me?" Rachel hissed, "Because you knew I had a dick and all you wanted was for me to fuck you but you were too afraid to admit it?"

Rachel was shocked by her own words, not knowing that she could curse like that. Quinn turned red and tried to push Rachel away, a fist landing with a _thump_ against Rachel's chest. The smaller girl just pushed into her harder and covered a protesting mouth with her own. She shoved her tongue into the hot cavern that was Quinn's mouth smiled against it when Quinn stopped struggling and tangled their tongues together. Quinn's fist that had previously been pounding on her chest flattened and she ran it down Rachel's heaving chest to cup her breast.

The brunette pulled away and suckled Quinn's earlobe, moaning when she pawed desperately against her cloth covered breasts. Small hands dipped under her shirt and ran over tight stomach muscles, the sensation going straight to Rachel's extra appendage. Her shirt was quickly disposed on the floor, leaving her only in her jog bra and shorts. She pulled desperately at Quinn's top and grinned in glee when it landed on the floor. But there were still too many clothes between them. Rachel pulled Quinn's bra straps off her shoulders and then reached behind to unclasp it, moaning in approval as it fell away. Rachel gazed down at the two pale breasts, nipples begging for attention, and growled as she ducked down to envelope one in her mouth.

Quinn's head hit the wall and tiny whimpers were escaping her lips. Rachel was in complete control of her tormentor and she loved it. For once she was the one with the power and she wasn't going to let that go to waste. Fumbling hands squeezed between their bodies and cupped Quinn's sex that was radiating heat. She nipped at her left nipple roughly before meeting Quinn's lips with her own once more.

The Cheerio seemed to sense Rachel's realization of her power and pushed off the wall when she least expected it, pushing Rachel back until the back of her legs hit an exercise bench and she plopped onto it. Quinn straddled her hips, taking the chance to look down at the tent that was becoming apparent in Rachel's shorts. At least she had the good sense to blush before she began grinding into the bulge, her eyes fixed on Rachel's the whole time until she couldn't stand it anymore and the brunette head tipped back and her eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy.

She groaned and held onto Quinn's hips, encouraging her to go faster, which she gladly obliged. Small fingers crept up Rachel's abs and pulled at the band of her jog bra, quickly pulling it over her head so that both of them were naked from the waist up. Rachel didn't like that, she wanted complete control. Her hands came up to grab Quinn's ass whose back straightened in shock and pleasure. As she was sitting up, Rachel quickly ripped down her shorts and panties so they were stretched around the top of her knees. Rachel ran a hand up Quinn's inner thigh and gently teased at the damp curls.

A loud moan escaped from the blonde's mouth and her hands found their way inside Rachel's shorts. She nearly died when a warm hand closed around her throbbing member and she did all she could not to buck into the hand. Quinn pulled it out of her shorts and gaped down at it.

"It's real," she breathed.

"Of course it's real," Rachel gritted out, "What the fuck were you expecting? Not all of us are liars."

Anger flared in Quinn's eyes and she stood up on wobbly legs, "I will not sit here and listen to you talk to me like that, Berry."

Rachel stood up and got close to the blonde, her penis still protruding out the top of her shorts. The head rubbed against Quinn's inner thigh as she got closer to her and she watched as the blonde closed her eyes and swallowed audibly.

"Then leave," Rachel said.

Quinn opened her eyes, just blinking at her as if she were in a daze. She didn't make a move to leave so instead Rachel pulled the blonde's shorts down the rest of her legs and she stepped out of them. With a new surge of confidence, Rachel grabbed her ass and lifted her so that her legs wrapped around her waist. Now that the brunette had the blonde around her waist she wasn't sure where to go and her muscles were aching. She knew if she didn't find somewhere to lay her down she would collapse. Quinn began nibbling at the soft flesh of her ear and she could already feel her slipping. And when the tip of her penis brushed against the soft flesh of Quinn's ass she almost dropped her right there.

Her shorts halfway down her thighs didn't make walking any easier as she made her way...somewhere. She still wasn't sure where she was going but she began to walk towards it. In her typical grace, she tripped on something and fell to her knees, hoping that she made it look like it was on purpose. She felt the cold vinyl against her knees and figured she was on the wrestling mat. Carefully, she bent over and laid Quinn down on the mat, her body settling over her. Quinn tugged at the brunette's shorts and she kicked them off to some unknown corner of the room.

Quinn's dripping core pressed against her stomach and she almost came right then. She closed her lips around one of the blonde's pert nipple and flicked it with her tongue. Quinn's back arched off of the mat and she bent her knees to cradle Rachel's hips. She reached up and pulled the tie out of her hair, letting brown tresses tumble over her shoulders and spill onto ivory skin.

"Rachel, please," Quinn whimpered, "I need you inside me."

Rachel looked up at her in shock, "Quinn-"

A soft hand closed around her member and began stroking it languidly causing Rachel's eyes to roll to the back of her skull and a loud moan to escape her lips.

"Rachel, look at me."

She pried her eyes open and looked up at half lidded hazel eyes, dark with arousal. Quinn stroked her cheek tenderly and it threw Rachel a little off guard after the past ten minutes.

"I've never..." Rachel trailed off, not really wanting to finish the sentence.

Quinn just nodded and kissed Rachel softly. She felt a hand close around her member and she about collapsed on top of Quinn. She felt herself being guided until the head was positioned just in front of Quinn's dripping entrance. Rachel bit her lip hard and resisted the urge to thrust into the waiting blonde.

Hazel eyes searched her face and all the confidence she had was dwindling out of her. Something in Quinn's face changed and she squeezed Rachel's dick.

"Don't get soft on me now, Berry," she said roughly, "Just fuck me, already."

Anger boiled in her stomach again and she slid herself into Quinn, her hot walls massaging and enveloping every inch of her. Quinn's eyes fluttered shut as Rachel pushed all the way into her, biting her lip harder as the sensations over came her body. Quinn was so _tight_ and so _warm_, Rachel never wanted to leave. She felt so much better than she could ever have imagined and once she was buried deep inside her she stilled in an attempt to get a hold of herself before she exploded.

"Oh, god," Rachel panted as Quinn's walls adjusted around her. Quinn began to move her hips, encouraging Rachel to do the same. The brunette began to slowly pull out of Quinn until just the head was still inside and she slammed back into her.

Quinn's mouth opened in a silent scream and she clawed at Rachel's back, trying to get purchase on something. Her legs wrapped around Rachel's waist and somehow she slipped deeper into the writhing blonde beneath her. She continued to thrust into her at a steady pace, watching as Quinn's face contorted in pleasure and tiny noises escaped her swollen lips.

"Faster," Quinn breathed and Rachel complied, thrusting harder. Rachel buried her face in Quinn's neck, unable to watch the girl without coming too soon, nibbling and suckling on the soft skin she found there. The hot pants in Rachel's ear spurred her to thrust harder and Quinn dug her nails harder into her back. Her stomach and leg muscles were burning and she wan't sure if she could hold on much longer the way that Quinn's breasts were rubbing against hers.

"Rach, I'm- oh god- don't stop. Just dont-oh fuck!"

Rachel felt a familiar coiling in her stomach and bit her lips hard to ensure she held on until Quinn was coming. She somehow managed to balance on one arm and reached between them to rub at Quinn's nub, circling it with two fingers. The blonde let out a loud moan and she felt her walls clenching around her dick, trying to suck her in impossibly deep. It was getting harder and harder for Rachel to hold on as the coiling in her stomach became stronger and her thrusting became erratic. Quinn ran blunt finger nails down her back, thrusting her tongue in Rachel's mouth and she knew she had lost. She released herself inside of Quinn, filling her up with her cum.

The brunette finally collapsed on top of the blonde, both panting heavily. Every muscle in Rachel's body burned deliciously as she carefully pulled out of Quinn who shuddered as her softening member left her body. Rachel looked at Quinn's face, eyes closed and mouth open, gasping for breath, and felt her dick twitch. Quinn slowly opened her eyes, all traces of anger erased.

Rachel noticed that at some point her knuckles had started bleeding and winced. It was probably that last punch to the bag. Quinn's eyes followed Rachel's and she took one of the bleeding hands in hers and kissed it tenderly. Rachel smiled weakly at her, unsure of what exactly happened and what that meant about them. They stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments. In a brief instant Rachel pecked Quinn's lips nervously. It was funny that they were so awkward after every thing they had just done but Rachel couldn't find the humor in it at the moment.

Quinn cleared her throat awkwardly, "I...someone might come in."

Rachel just nodded wordlessly and rolled off of Quinn, collecting her clothes quietly. She turned away from the blonde as she redressed, trying to resist the urge to sneak glances at her. When they were both dressed they remained in silence as they walked out of the gym, Rachel slightly behind Quinn. Suddenly Quinn turned and looked at the shorter girl.

"Um. I usually come here every other day. Just so...you know," Quinn said playing with the hem of her shirt.

Rachel nodded, "Noted. I think I'll be coming here more often as well."

The corners of Quinn's lips upturned in a smile and Rachel couldn't help but do the same.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Quinn said softly.

Rachel nodded, "Tomorrow."

Quinn's eyes darted down the deserted hallway before grabbing the back of Rachel's head and bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. All the anxiety seemed to filter out of Rachel with that one kiss and she pouted when it ended. Quinn pulled a pen out of her book bag and began to write something on Rachel's hand.

"Just in case," Quinn said finishing her number, "You need to call me. For anything."

Rachel smiled at her and clutched her hand to her chest. Quinn gave her one last peck before smiling shyly and walking out the doors to the parking lot. Rachel just stood in place, blinking and looking where Quinn had stood just moments before. She glanced at the number on her hand and saw that there was a heart next to Quinn's number. She couldn't fight the smile off her face as she walked down the hall towards the front of the school She always knew exercise could only lead to good things.


End file.
